gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Singing In The Rain / Umbrella
Singing In The Rain / Umbrella est un mash-up de la chanson du film '' Singin' In The Rain'' et de Rihanna. La chanson Umbrella a été declaré "3ème meilleure chansons de l'année" en 2007 par le Rolling Stone Magazine. Le mash-up est interpretée dans l'épisode "Chantons Sous La Pluie" par Holly Holiday, Will Schuester et les New Directions. Paroles Holly (Artie) : Uh-huh Uh-huh (Yeah, Holly) Uh-huh Uh-huh (Good girl gone bad.) Uh-huh Uh-huh (Take three… Action) Uh-huh Uh-huh (Go!) You have my heart, and we’ll never be worlds apart Maybe in magazines, but you’ll still be my star Baby 'cause in the dark, you can’t see shiny cars That’s when you need me there, with you I’ll always share Will (New Directions) 'Cause I-I’m singin’ in the rain (We'll shine together) Just singin’ in the rain (Be here forever) What a glorious feeling (Be a friend) I’m happy again (Sticking out 'till the end) I’m laughing at clouds (More than ever) So dark, up above (Still have each other) I'm singing, singing the rain (Umbrella) Will & Holly (New Directions) : You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) These fancy things, will never come in between You’re part of my entity, here for infinity When the war has took its part When the world has dealt it’s cards If the hand is hard, together we’ll mend your heart Will (New Diretions) : 'Cause I’m singin’ in the rain (We'll shine together) Just singin’ in the rain (Be here forever) What a glorious feeling (Be a friend) I’m happy again (Sticking out 'till the end) I’m laughing at clouds (More than ever) So dark, up above (Still have each other) I'm singing, singing the rain (Umbrella) Will (New Directions) : You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Just singing the rain. (Under my umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh) What a glorious feeling I’m happy again (Under my umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh) I’m laughing at clouds So dark, up above I'm singing, singing the rain Will & Holly : It’s raining,raining Ooh baby It’s raining,raining Baby, come into me Come into me It’s raining, raining, Ooh baby It’s raining, raining Baby, come into me Come into me 'Holly (Will) : ' It’s raining, raining, Ooh baby (I’m singin’ in the rain) It’s raining, raining (Just singin’ in the rain) Baby, come into me (What a glorious feeling) Come into me (I’m happy again ) It’s raining, raining, Ooh baby (I’m laughing at clouds) It’s raining, raining (So dark, up above ) Baby, come into me (The sun’s in my heart) Come into me (And I’m ready for love ) 'New Directions : ' My umbrella, my umbrella My umbrella, my umbrella Anecdotes *Chris Colfer (Kurt) et Amber Riley (Mercedes) ont déclaré que la chorégraphie de cette chanson a été très compliquée à mettre en place, notamment parce que les autres garçons passaient leur temps à les éclabousser avec l'eau glacée. ﻿ *727 personnes ont du nettoyer l'eau. *Tandis que la tenue des filles est inspirée du clip de Rihanna, la tenue des garçons est inspirée du film Good Mornin (le véritable nom de Signing In The Rain). *Classée n°14 par les internautes aux Glee France Awards dans la catégorie "Chanson préférée de la saison 2". Vidéos thumb|300px|left|Version Gleethumb|300px|right|Singing In The Rain thumb|300px|left|Umbrella Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:New Directions